


El fin del viaje

by Rebbaez



Category: Ad Astra (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Spaceships, Vertigo - Freeform, angustia espacial, nave espacial, no hay monos enfadados, spacial angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebbaez/pseuds/Rebbaez
Summary: Quisiera que fuera como lo recordaba, pero han pasado 15 años y 4 mil millones de kilómetros. Mi padre ya no es el hombre que despegó en la Lima, como yo tampoco soy el hombre que despegó hacia la luna.Me impulso apoyándome en la mesa sobre la que he dejado la bomba y la falta de gravedad hace el resto.
Kudos: 2





	El fin del viaje

**Author's Note:**

> La película es terrible. Esto es así. Pero la anagnórisis de Roy está tan mal hecha que tenía que reescribirla. Sorry not sorry.

-¿Roy?  
Me mira desde una pasarela por encima de mi cabeza. Ojalá pudiera decir que es tal y como lo recordaba, pero han pasado 15 años. Mi padre está viejo. Lleva la barba larga y desaliñada, tiene bolsas en los ojos, la piel tiene manchas y la voz rota por el tiempo que lleva sin hablar en alto.  
-¿Papá?  
Quisiera que fuera como lo recordaba, pero han pasado 15 años y 4 mil millones de kilómetros. Mi padre ya no es el hombre que despegó en la Lima, como yo tampoco soy el hombre que despegó hacia la luna.  
Me impulso apoyándome en la mesa sobre la que he dejado la bomba y la falta de gravedad hace el resto. Soy la primera persona en sentir que la piel de mi padre está seca y arrugada.  
-Nos dijeron que vuestra misión había fracasado -le explico un rato después.  
-La radio dejó de recibir mensajes a la altura de la órbita de Júpiter -se encoge de hombros-. Seguimos mandando informes por quien pudiera detectarlos.  
Hay muchas cosas de las que se debería hablar con un padre. De mi graduación, de cómo no conoció a mi primera novia, de mi madre, su mujer. Pero cuando te encuentras a tu padre al otro lado del sistema solar, las palabras se agolpan. La Tierra parece pequeña e insignificante. Mi padre no murió y se convirtió en basura espacial, estuvo resistiendo décadas, solo, al borde del espacio explorado. Qué se dice en estas situaciones. Lo que haría cualquier científico: seguir el protocolo.  
-Sabes por qué me han enviado aquí, ¿verdad?  
-He escuchado los mensajes. Nuestro silencio no era culpa de nuestra radio, después de todo. Fue que no nos enviaban mensajes a nosotros. Y has venido porque creéis que yo estoy provocando las descargas.  
-¿Es cierto?  
-Las provoca la nave. Yo intento controlarlas. ¿Vienes a volar la nave?  
-Si es necesario.  
Se hace el silencio, el típico silencio del espacio, un silencio de mentira relleno del ruido de los ventiladores, el rumor de las máquinas y pitidos de los ordenadores. Es un milagro que todo esto lleve funcionando tantos años.  
-Todavía me queda trabajo por hacer, no pienso volver a la Tierra -sentencia mi padre. Sospecho que su investigación ha reunido hasta ahora datos para ser estudiados durante décadas y que esa respuesta la tiene muy ensayada. No quiere volver. La misión es una excusa. Le entiendo.  
Pero los datos son claros. Datos reunidos durante años, miles de exoplanetas estudiados, centenares de otros cuerpos celestes analizados, cientos de sistemas solares nuevos descubiertos. Grandes, pequeños, muertos o en ebullición: no hay vida fuera de la Tierra.  
El ser humano es el resultado de infinitas coincidencias. Somos lo que somos de casualidad. Podríamos ser muy diferentes; podríamos no ser en absoluto. Mi padre cree absurdo que todas esas maravillosas coincidencias no hayan ocurrido en ningún otro lugar del infinito universo. No podemos ser los únicos. Tiene que haber vida en algún lugar. Un ser inteligente que todavía no ha descubierto la radio, los restos de una civilización muerta cuando nuestro planeta aún no existía, un puñado de bacterias viajando en un cometa. Algo.  
Pero tres décadas orbitando Neptuno le dicen que no.  
En las primeras tres horas que paso dentro de la Lima floto alrededor de mi padre. Cuando me pongo a su espalda, no puedo dejar de pensar que soy la persona más alejada de su planeta, que no hay nadie más allá. La idea me asusta un poco.  
Mi padre insiste en que todavía queda trabajo por hacer, pero entiendo por qué lo hace. No le queda nada a lo que volver. Mi madre lo olvidó primero y murió después, su grupo de amigos ya no existe, no tras treinta años; todos sus compañeros de trabajo se jubilaron y dispersaron por el rural del país. Tengo combustible para llevarlo de vuelta y podríamos racionar la comida. Podríamos, simplemente, volar esta nave del carajo y volver a casa los dos. Pero sé que mi padre no va a volver. No le queda nada en su planeta.  
Una cosa que siempre odié de la Tierra fue el chirrido de las tazas de café en las cafeterías. Solo escucho, haya el ruido que haya, ese tintineo se superpone a todos los ruidos. Me taladra los oídos y no sé escapar de él.  
En el espacio no hay cafeterías ni tazas de café. Solo escucho el ruido constante de los motores. Soy la persona más alejada de la Tierra. Desde hace 50 años nunca han estado todos los humanos en el mismo planeta pero ninguno ha llegado tan lejos. No hay nada más allá. Los datos de mi padre me arrastran al aplastante pensamiento de que soy el último ser vivo del sistema solar.  
A mi espalda solo hay miles de años luz de vacío. Materia oscura, polvo estelar, grandes bolas de gas que arden solas durante cantidades de tiempo que los humanos no llegamos a entender.  
Decido quedarme con mi padre durante unos días, para que me enseñe su trabajo. Quiero saber qué hay más allá, qué ocurre al otro lado del vacío. Y si ha pasado algo por alto que puede darnos más esperanzas.  
Repasamos datos, escuchamos espectogramas, miro tablas de probabilidad y llego a ver algunas fotos. Desde las ventanas, parece que Neptuno se ría de nosotros. Estamos en la órbita de uno de los satélites más habitables que conocemos, pero no se ha dignado a crear vida. A cada ciclo de rotación, aparece en nuestro campo de visión. Por momentos, siento que me acosa.  
Pasan las horas, comemos, hablamos. Nos relajamos un poco y mi padre se atreve a hablarme de cuando yo era un niño. Recuerda muchas cosas de la Tierra, pero me doy cuenta pronto de que lo que echa de menos son esos pequeños lujos que no aprecias hasta que no los tienes: verduras del mercado, pan recién hecho, el periódico por las mañanas, darte cuenta a principios de primavera de que los árboles tienen hojas nuevas. No me habla de la gente, no hablamos de política, no echa de menos vivir en sociedad. No pregunta por mi madre pero sí me pregunta por mis estudios y por mi entrenamiento. Y por cómo he conseguido atravesar el sistema solar para hablar con él.  
Durante la segunda cena, el azul intenso de Neptuno aparece de reojo. De nuevo vuelvo a pensar en el vacío que hay más allá. En la materia oscura, los agujeros negros, los cometas que vagan sin órbita ni destino, propulsados por una fuerza existente a años luz de distancia.  
Encuentro pronto una diferencia grande entre mi padre y yo: ese miedo al vacío. Para mí, la nada más allá de Neptuno me da vértigo, por momentos me da náuseas pensar en él. No hay nada vivo más allá, solo reacciones químicas, planetas yermos y un vacío infinito.  
He pasado mi vida soñando con llegar a este lugar. Soñando con subirme a una nave espacial y hacer algo grande, llegar mucho más allá de donde no ha llegado nadie.  
Lo he conseguido. Soy la última persona en el sistema solar. Nadie en la historia de la humanidad ha llegado tan lejos. Después de esto, tardarán mucho en enviar a nadie más allá de Neptuno.  
Al borde del espacio explorado, sin embargo, no dejo de pensar en las tazas de café. Que hacen un ruido odioso, pero al otro lado hay una sonrisa, un amigo, una pareja. Al otro lado de la barra, una camarera hace funcionar la máquina de café y la deja hacer ruido. En la puerta, un hombre habla por teléfono. Más allá de las ventanas, unos niños juegan con una pelota.  
Y todos están a 4 mil millones de kilómetros de aquí.  
Mi padre no va a volver a la Tierra. Lo tiene claro y me lo ha repetido de todas las maneras posibles.  
Pensé que podría quedarme aquí con él. De hecho, mi meta cuando salí hacia la luna era no regresar.  
Pero me doy cuenta de que me da pánico no volver a escuchar los ruidos de una cafetería. No volver a protestar por una fiesta que hacen los vecinos. No volver a tener un primer día de vacaciones. Me da pánico no volver a elegir estar solo; que es muy diferente a estar solo de verdad.  
El abismo del espacio profundo es demasiado grande. Es tentador pero visto desde cerca siento que me devora, que es demasiado grande.  
Seguiré repasando los datos de mi padre. Me llevaré los más relevantes. Le ayudaré con lo que necesite.  
Y luego, volveré a casa. No sabía que tenía una hasta que estuve a un sistema solar de distancia.


End file.
